


Cover art for "Brooklyn Baby" by sprinkle_of_cinnamon

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Do not repost, Howling Commandos - Freeform, M/M, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover art for "Brooklyn Baby"





	Cover art for "Brooklyn Baby" by sprinkle_of_cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprinkle_of_cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkle_of_cinnamon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522949) by [sprinkle_of_cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkle_of_cinnamon/pseuds/sprinkle_of_cinnamon). 



> On tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2N-_YDf).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
